Demeter's Daughter
by Lemonheart LEMONS
Summary: Sav's best friend-sister, Cassidy, gets her a date with her crush. But what if Elijah wants more? RATED M FOR A REASON! LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! Warning: Mature themes and content! Viewer discretion advised.


Chapter One

Savannah stared at her cabin. She hated it. The cabin of Demeter. Sure, her mom was cool, and everything, but the other girls and boys in the cabin were 99 percent hippie. She sighed and opened the door.

"Sav!" everyone cried. The leader of their cabin, Georgie, hugged her. Her stinky dreadlocks flowed onto her shoulders. Sav pulled away and smiled her best fake smile.

"Hey, guys…" she said, looking around at all her brothers and sisters. The only other normal kid, Cassidy, walked up and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Cass," Sav whispered.

"Wanna go to the mess hall, you know, get away from these," she dropped her voice, " _freaks_?" Sav nodded.

"Yes, that's sound great!" They headed for the center of camp and took their seats. She looked around at the familiar faces and her eyes rested on one in particular. Her crush from the first day of camp, Elijah Hunters.

"Got your eyes on someone in particular?" Cass whispered, smirking. Sav looked down, turning crimson.

"Maybe…" she said vaguely. Cass punched her arm.

"You're seventeen years old and you've been to this camp since you were eight. You've hardly even talked to him, Sav!" Cassidy groaned, slapping her forehead.

"What can I do? I get flustered whenever he's within fifteen feet of me!" Sav complained.

"Look, Savannah, I'll get you a date with Elijah. I promise," Cass said.

"You _will_?" Sav exclaimed. Her eyebrow raised. "No, you won't."

"Hey, I've got a magic of my own. Watch," she said. She turned and tapped a boy from the Aphrodite cabin. He turned and smiled. She flipped her golden hair and fluttered her long eyelashes. She giggled a girlish titter. The boy pulled out a notebook, wrote down something and gave it to her. Cass turned back and unfolded the paper for the two of them to look at.

It was a phone number. "Told you, sister," Cass said smugly.

"Okay, fine. Get me a date with Elijah," she replied.

"By tomorrow, you two will be making out and snuggling!" Cassidy giggled. Sav stuck out her tongue.

"Even if it _does_ go well, I don't want to take things _that_ quickly!" she said, disgusted. Cass stood up.

"Off to go talk with the hottest Ares boy around!" she said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Savannah asked.

"No. Not hungry. Misson!" she said, cutting her sentences short.

 **Three Hours Later**

"I've done it!" Cass said, bursting into the cabin. The few Demeter campers that were in the cabin looked up in surprise.

"Sorry," she whispered, blushing. Sav jumped down from her bunk.

"Done what?" she asked.

"I got you a date. With Elijah! For tonight!" she said.

" _What_?" Sav exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you need to get ready. He's picking you up in an hour and a half!" she said. Cass grabbed her sister-friend's hand and pulled her into the bathroom, where she fired up the flat-iron, grabbed a dress on the handle of the door.

"I'm not wearing that' Sav said, looking at the very revealing, very _tight_ dress Cass was holding up.

"Don't worry, Elijah's attitude tells me that he likes sexy, quick-moving types of relationships," Cass said.

"Oh. If you got me here this far, I guess I can trust you…" she said. An hour and a half later, Savannah Burlock was transformed into a walking beauty.

"I could mistake you for an Aphrodite girl, Sav!" Cass said, surveying her own handiwork. There was a knock at the cabin door.

"We can't let him see the cabin," Cass said, looking around at the disgusting mess their brothers and sisters had strewn across the floor.

Sav stepped outside to meet her crush and he blinked.

"Wow, Savannah, you look amazing," he said.

"Call me Sav," she said, barely keeping her cool. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the forest. _Cass was right,_ she thought. _He_ does _like to move quickly._

"So… where are we going?" Sav asked.

"Somewhere private," he said suggestively. Sav couldn't believe this was happening. They walked through the forest to a clearing where a blanket was laid out. Exquisite food was set on plates.

"Like it?" he asked. Sav smiled. She liked where this date was going.

"Like it? No," she said. He looked crestfallen.

"I love it. 


End file.
